Lair
by Ailahy
Summary: It was the beginning of senior year for the entire school of Konoha High, and all the students were piling onto the large campus. Over in a certain corner, of a certain part of that particular school, a major heartbreak had already occurred
1. Chapter 1

I stared at him; he didn't even notice me there until I had gasped. He looked up at me with a blank stare. His eyes, a deep red, already showed a hint of sorrow. He told me I was the only one that could see his emotions, he told me he loved me, that he'd never hurt me, yet as I watched my beloved Itachi, he broke al those promises with a single slip-up. Here I was watching a dreadful scene play out in front of me. Itachi, my Itachi, was kissing a girl I had never seen before in our spot, that only we knew about, someplace between the cafeteria and the dumpsters, and amazingly smelled good. We had claimed it our own in the beginning of last year, when we first started dating.

I stared in awe at the scene in front of me. I wanted to yell, to scream, to curse him out, but I couldn't. No, I shouldn't put it that way, I could and I would but I wasn't allowed to. He was part of the Akatsuki, the worst gang in the world, small enough to fit into one school, yet strong enough to take over the world in a few short years. I was lucky, being the only one for their leader to trust enough to be allowed to date one of the members; apparently those two had known each other since they were old enough to open their eyes. I'd never heard the details. Since the Akatsuki were so strong, if I were to break that trust that was bestowed upon me and hurt a member in any way, I would be beaten, possibly killed. Not wanting to have him see me weak, I ran away to my first class. I was 15 minutes early, but it didn't matter. I dumped my stuff in the first desk, unaware of the other student in class, and bolted out the door, barely managing to keep the tears under control.  
I ran into the girls bathroom, hoping for some alone girl time. I ran into a stall and locked the door. I tried to keep quiet, in case HE came along. I sat in the empty bathroom, in a strangely clean stall letting my silent tears fall. My pink hair fell upon my shoulders. It was short last year, but my hair grows fast. It was long this year, I grew it this long for Itachi, he liked girls with long hair, he had told me about halfway through our first date. I thought of that memory, it burned my mind, but I couldn't stop it from coming into my head.

Flashback

Waiting at the door, I sat silently, listening for the footsteps. It was the beginning of junior year, and all of my friends had gone ecstatic when they heard I had been asked out by the most handsome boy in school. The footsteps came, and my heart welled up. When the doorbell rang, it took all my energy to not jump up to answer the door, I knew I had to wait and not seem like one of his many addictive fan girls. I counted to five then slowly got up and opened the door. He stood before me like a tower, he was so tall. Wearing a dress shirt, and nice pants he stepped closer to me, lowering his head to my level. His eyes, as I had just noticed, were a deep red, beautiful and stunning. His cologne almost had me fainting and to just fall into him, but I held back.  
"Ready to go?" he asked coolly.  
"Yea" I answered breathily.  
He took me out to a restaurant, not super nice but not super dingy. The ride in his car was fantastic, a dark red lambo, same color as his eyes. We talked about our lives, our parents our friends and our plans for later in life. It was a nice date, the best first date I had ever been on. He took me home, just at the right time, before the curfew. He walked me to the door and as I pulled out my keys, he put two fingers under my chin and made me look up at him. His eyes were dreamy, cool and collective yet burning with fire. I stared into them as they looked down towards my lips. He brought his face down and-

End Flashback

I slammed my fists to my head, there was no way I would remember that first kiss, no way. I wouldn't remember how perfect it was, how much care and happiness Itachi had poured into it, no. I wouldn't remember that moment in my life; I erased it from my mind and wiped my tears with toilet paper. I got up and walked over to the sinks. I splashed cold water onto my face and dried it off with paper towels. Staring at my reflection in the mirror I wondered why I was getting so worked up over it. Itachi was a great guy yes, but if he didn't love me why should I love him? Why should I give him the chance to watch me be weak and get just what he wants? I shook my head and walked away just as the bell rang. Racing to class I plastered a big smile on my face, to hide the pain until the end of the day, when I would see him again.

I walked into class just as the late bell rung and the kid who was there before had moved his seat to right next to mine. He was blonde, long hair, half in a ponytail and half not. Some of that "not" hair was draped over his left eye. I had only seen him once before. In the few times I was allowed in the Akatsuki meetings I had seen him there looking ecstatic and happy that he had been able to join. I never paid any attention to him; he seemed like an annoying little boy.  
He looked at me once and took out a piece of paper, writing on it he ripped a piece off and handed me the note. I took it from him and read it.

Bad first day?

I wrote back

How did you know?

Handing him the slip I took out a piece if paper and started to take notes on what  
the teacher was saying. When the note landed on my desk it read,

Sometimes a guy can just tell.

Frowning I wrote

My names Sakura, yours?

I handed it back,

When the note came back it read,  
Deidara, your Itachi's girlfriend right?

I grimaced but continued,  
Me: EX-girlfriend

Deidara: Oh what happened?

Me: Talk to you later about it? It's to long to write on this tiny piece of paper.

Deidara: Sure, how about I take you to the coffee shop after school, as friends?

Me: That would be perfect.

I handed back the note to him for the last time and heard a small snort as he read it, I looked over and he was smiling. Perfect teeth. The day went on passing lockers, grabbing books, notebooks, and small snacks in between classes. When lunch came around I went and found my friends sitting already at their table. I walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hey forehead!" Ino said first.

"Hey pig!" I responded, "How's your first day so far?" I put on a happy face so they wouldn't see what was happening, the last thing I needed was for Ino to find out. She was the school gossip, anything you tell her can and will be used against you on and around school grounds. We knew each other since we were babies; we grew up together, with our first crush, then as rivals in sports and on team events. We were always trying to outdo one another. Then we hit high school, we were still tight, but we moved on from rivals to just best friends and we were hardly ever separated, even some of my dates with Itachi, Ino had come with us.

"Oh just fine, I hate my English teacher though, he called me a whore." She  
responded taking a sip of her soda.

"He called you a whore?" I giggled.

"Not intentionally but I think when your teacher says your gonna be twenty and pregnant that that's calling you a whore." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Gosh I totally agree." I responded, "A whore? No body would DARE call you that." I shook my head sarcastically. That brought her eyes back to me.

"Hey just because I'm not a virgin does not mean I'm a whore," she defended.

"Besides, Shikamaru's good in bed." She giggled. I joined in.

We laughed and we talked some more about our lives over the summer and the funny things that it reminded us of. She promised she'd call and I did to, as the lunch bell rang for us to go. We hugged our goodbyes and walked out the door. The rest of the day went by quickly and after the final bell had rung, I made my way over to where Deidara had told me to meet him. I walked quickly knowing that I would pass the place Itachi walked out. I was almost passed and in the clear when a very firm and familiar hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a building.


	2. Coffee Shop

'Man he knows all the small spaces.' I thought.

"What you saw this morning meant absolutely nothing." He stated. I thought for a moment, maybe I should go along with it.

Deciding against it I said, rather loudly, "You expect me to believe that absolute crap? I see you, kissing a girl I don't even know and you expect me to believe that majorly cliché statement?"

He looked at me, his eyes hinting at real sadness. "Well yes but-"

"But what?" I cut him off, "that you were just standing around and she pulled you into a random kiss, and then led you into what happened to be our spot. Unless you lied to me, which you never have done, that spot was ours and ours only. So unless you told her about it or led her there, there is no way that what your saying is true." I was in trouble, if their leader found out about that, I was a goner. This was exactly what I wasn't supposed to say. Realizing my mistake I hugged him quickly and with a quick "sorry" I hurried to meet Deidara.

He was standing with his hands in the pockets of his baggy black pants and headphones in his ears, what looked like a lollipop was stuck in his mouth. He saw me coming and offered a smile, revealing a bright red lollipop behind his teeth. He was taller than me, but not my much and with his ponytail he looked taller than he really was. I stopped in front of him and offered a hello.

"Hi," I said to him meeting his happy blue eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked sincerely after taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Yes."

"OK follow me." he said walking away. I followed close behind him, wanting to sit down and tall about al of this. During the walk, I put my story together in my head and I was so focused on it that I didn't notice when he stopped and bumped into his back.

"Oops, sorry." I exclaimed.

"No biggie." He said. He had stopped in front of a coffee shop just like he said. As we walked in I could smell the afternoon coffee brewing in mugs so warm it's like you were melting chocolate. He sat down at a booth secluded in the back of the restaurant and lounged in the big seat. He waited a few minutes before talking. And he said one word.

"Spill."

And spill I did. I told everything that had happened between me and Itachi from the first date to this morning when I saw him with another girl. All the ups and downs of our relationships, my father dying my mother committing suicide and me having to live with my grandmother. I told him how cool Itachi had been what we had done together and everything I knew about him. It felt good to get it all out even if it did take me four hours. By then he had ordered coffee and a pocky stick which he had given to me. After I was finished all he could say was,

"Whoa."

"I know," I responded, "I trusted him with my life and I know he would never even think about this, its weird but I don't want to date a liar."  
"I understand, neither do I." he responded.  
I felt the tears coming back to my eyes. There was no way I would be able to hold them back this time. It wouldn't be too bad, I felt that, but it wasn't going to be pretty. As the tears welled up in my eyes I told him,

"I don't want to ever see him again." My voice was shaky. I put my arms on the table and rested my head on top of them. I let the tears flow. I sobbed quietly; no way was I going to get over him so quickly. I heard rustling, and then felt a warmth besides me. Deidara put an arm loosely around my shoulder,

"It's ok, for now I can help with that, but you're going to have to see him sooner or later." I nodded, understanding. Bringing my head up, I said with the most dignity I could muster,

"I'd rather it be later, much, much later."

"I understand, I've been down this road before to, trust me." he rubbed my back a little. He sat next to me for a few more minutes then returned to the other side. I took a napkin and cleaned up my face. I'd let the real bloodbath go on while I was home alone. After I calmed down a bit, we ordered some sodas, and talked for the rest of the afternoon. We talked about a lot of things, about the past, the present and the future. We talked about our friends and how crazy they were. We talked about everything except Itachi.


	3. First Date

When it was time to go, we said our goodbyes and walked our separate ways. My house wasn't to far away from here, about three blocks. I walked home, thinking about Deidara, and why he was all of a sudden being so nice to me. When I knew him last year, he never paid any attention to me. I was starting to think that Deidara was up to something. In the Akatsuki, acting weird was always a cause for concern. I shrugged it off as I reached my house. It was a small house, but nice. Well organized, and perfect for a three person family. I lived there with my Grandma and my older younger sister, who looked up to me a lot. But as today was the first day of school, neither of them would be home until at least ten o'clock. It was seven now and when I saw that on the clock, I broke down.

Weeping and sobbing, I felt like an idiot for not going out with him over the summer. Maybe if I had I could've seen it coming. I sobbed for what seemed like forever crying and screaming, throwing things and cursing his name. I was never to see him again. When I calmed down from my crying, I looked up at the clock and it said 8:30, I had an hour and a half before they came home. I cleaned up the mess I had made and took a steaming shower. Curling up into a little ball of protection, I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting the water cascade down my body. After the shower, I set out to do my homework, I was in all honors classes and I wasn't about to fall below my 4.0 GPA just because of Itachi.

When my family came home, I greeted them at the door. Being the big sister I was I scooped up my little sister and hugged her tightly. Earning a delighted squeal of happiness.

"Put her down," my grandma scolded, "You're going to get her hurt." My grandma was an evil little woman. She never approved on anything. The only way I got her to approve Itachi was for her to sit down and have a chat with him. That small 'chat' lasted three hours and when she approved I was ecstatic. I couldn't even hug my younger sister without a smart retort. I hated her. Because I was only 17 I couldn't take my little sister anywhere. I had to wait for another nine months before I turned eighteen and could move out legally. The day that that happens I'm going to move out and take my little sister with me.

I went to bed later, after setting my alarm. The next morning I woke up half an hour late. My alarm went off but I didn't hear it, because my grandma had turned it off. I cursed her for being so bitchy. I got ready for school and raced out the door. I walked, no need to run even if I was late. I realized little too late that it was raining, and not just that, it was pouring. I stopped. Sighing, I continued on, letting the rain seep through my clothes. Just as I rounded the first corner I felt the rain suddenly stop. I freaked, looking around I saw Deidara standing there with an umbrella, smiling.

"Thought you could use one." He stated simply he had the little lollipop in his mouth again.

"Thanks." I said.

We walked the rest of the way to school together. While we walked I thought more about Itachi. I still felt really bad about what he had done to me, but I was slowly getting over it. I thought about what Deidara had said yestarday. It was true; I would have to face him. I just didn't know when. Suddenly, I was scared.

There was no way I would avoid him forever, and when he did approach me, what would he say? What would he do? I froze on the spot. Deidara kept walking for a second. He turned around when he saw I had stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" he asked sincerely, leaning his head in closer.

"Itachi," I responded, "What am I going to do when he talks to me again? What's he going to do?"

"Well if anyone knows Itachi, it's Kisame, but I wouldn't bother with him, he scares me," Deidara said, "Anyway," he leaned in even closer, so that I could see his deep blue eyes and smell his sickly sweet breath. "I'll protect you, if you need it."

He pulled away.  
I shivered, the close contact made me nervous. Shaking my head, I thought about it, would I need protection? Probably. Did I want it? No.

"Sorry Deidara, but I think I'll be fine." I answered.

"Suit yourself."

We got to school just as the bell rang. Hurrying to class, we got there just as the late bell rung.  
At lunch, I met Ino and Hinata at the lunch table.

"Hey Hinata!" I said, "Where have you been I haven't seen you around lately?"

"Oh, I Sakura. Oh I've been with Naruto; He finally got the courage to ask me out."

"Really?" Ino gasped. "That's not what you told me!"

I laughed, "Well Hinata is it true?"

Before she got a chance to answer though, Naruto came and sat down next to her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"N-naruto!" Hinata exclaimed.  
I giggled while Ino sat mouth agape, eyes in a wide stare.

"Oh my gosh! It is true! How come you lied to me?" Ino nearly screamed at Hinata.

"Well, I don't mean to offend you, but you're a big gossip." Hinata said with a lot of confidence.

"Well, well. Naruto's given you some confidence eh?" I asked, a smile on my face as I saw my two best friends happy together.

"I guess so, right Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah I guess so." A blush covered her face.  
Naruto had been in my 3rd Grade reading team, along with Sasuke. He always had a big dopey grin on his face, and I learned soon enough that he always had had a giant crush on me. I really didn't like him at the time. He was always the stupidest, densest boy on any team. Although he had a great heart. No one in his earlier years had ever liked him, still most of the school hated him. His parents were killed in an accident when he was born. It's said he was born in that crash, while his parents died. Over the years though, people learned to look past that, even if it was only a few. I was one of them.

We all laughed together for the rest of the lunch. Then said our goodbyes as the bell rang.

The rest of the week was uneventful, I learned that Deidara lived only a few doors down, and since then we've been walking to school together ever since. I've never seen Itachi, since Deidara told him off. Every other day though Deidara's been slinking off to a meeting, Akatsuki business, he called it. I believed him, although I was starting to get suspicious. Every time I saw him when he came back out of my second story window, he looked strangely down and sad, like something had happened. On Thursday I met his best friend Sasori. He was a nice boy, with beautiful eyes, and auburn colored hair. He wore baggy pants like Deidara and something I hadn't noticed before. They were both wearing bracelets with red clouds as jewels on them. Sterling silver, I thought. It must be something they wear because there in the Akatsuki. I asked about it and Deidara just ignored me. I became fast friends with Sasori, I trusted him like a brother after the few hours we spent together. Sasori lived a few blocks down, on the other side of the school where I lived.

A month passed and boredom occurred.

Over the weekend, Deidara knocked on the door. Opening it I saw him with a rose in his hand and dressed up nicely.

"Yo." He said. "Want to go out?" he asked he had a bright red lollipop in his hands, the one without the rose.

I felt a blush creep around my face.

"Uh, sure?" I said with the most confidence I could muster. "But ill be right out ok? My grandma will kill you if she see's you."

"Sure thing." He said as I slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" my grandmother asked.

"Girl Scout's, you know how they are, always knocking on the door."

"Whatever," she said.

"I'm going out to dinner with some friends ok?" I prayed she would fall for it.

"Whatever, now leave me alone."

Silently cheering I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. Deidara was still standing there, with the rose in his hand. After I locked the door behind me, he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"No prob." He walked with me down the steps and to his car. It wasn't as nice as Itachi's but I didn't expect it to be. Itachi was a rich spoiled child, and he let it soak into him. Deidara also came from a wealthy neighborhood, mine, and had a very wealthy family. Although it looked like he had paid for this car himself. It was a small, pre-owned Honda. Not sure what model. He opened the door to the passenger side and I got in. He then got into his side and turned the car on.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"I don't know." He responded truthfully.

"You don't know." It was a statement not a question.

"Nope!"

"Then let me choose." I said.

"Sure, I don't know to many restaurants around here anyways." He scratched the back of his head, grinning.

I gave him directions to my favorite Sushi bar. It took about an hour, he got lost several times, claiming he was just not a good driver. When we finally arrived we went inside. Deidara ordered while I got us some seats at a booth. When he came back with our food I asked him,

"What's with the sudden asking me out?"

He froze, surprised by the question.

"Well you see…umm." He didn't have an answer.

I giggled. "You don't have to answer right now. It's ok."

"Ok thanks!" he answered suddenly embarrassed by the question. With that we started to eat.

The food was delicious as always and as usual, we started to talk about our lives. This time he spilled. He told me about how both his parents and grandparents were killed in a terrible explosion when he was a child.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's ok..Although the rest of my extended family thinks it's my fault. I moved in with my aunt, and I hate it so much."

"I live with my grandma as you know and when Itachi and I started dating he had to sit through a three hour long conference with her!" I giggled as I said this.

"Oh so that's why you said that I was a girl scout!"

"You heard that?" I asked, shocked that he had such good hearing.

"Yes and I was very offended." He brought a hand up to his chest to amplify the effect.

"You know," I giggled. "She saw you and thought you were a girl so I covered it up."

"YOU WHAT?!" He screamed.

I laughed even harder.

"Well you do sort of look like a girl with that long hair of yours."

He sighed. "I guess I'll cut it all off then."

"No, don't do that."

"Why shouldn't I? If it makes me look like a girl ill cut it off. I am NO transvestite."

"I like you hair, it's soft and silky."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do." I answered. "And if you cut it off I'll cut all mine off."

"Don't you even think about it."

"Sure whatever." I laughed so hard I almost choked on some sushi.

We talked on like that for what seemed like forever, and I was almost sad when we had to leave. We cleaned up and threw out our trash, then we left the restaurant and headed home. When we got back to my house, Deidara walked up the steps with me.

"Well, that was a really nice dinner." I said, blushing.

"Yea I guess it was." He answered. I fumbled for my keys to get back inside the house. Looking inside my purse I was stopped by to fingers underneath my chin. They pulled me back to look at Deidara, whose eyes were now half lidded and had a small smirk on his face. His blonde hair was pushed back behind his left ear and I could see his left eye. I stared into it as he pulled my face closer to his. Our lips brushed at first, he froze before I filled the small space in between us, pressing my lips fully onto his. He met the kiss, and followed it through. It was gentle, followed by him snaking his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Everything about this kiss was so perfect, so sparkling, so staticy. He tasted like the sweet candy he always ate. My body molded into his perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. When we finally broke apart, I stared into his ocean blue eyes. All thought of the day were gone, I had no friends, no family, no home, all I had was him. Then as I let go of his warm body it all came flooding back. I got my keys and headed inside, after a goodbye.


	4. Random Kissing

I dreamily floated to my room, and fell asleep on cloudy pillows. The next day was perfect. I woke up and floated into the kitchen, in which I ate practically nothing. I was just to hyped up about the night before to eat anything. There was a knock at the door later that day. Around ten. I ran to answer it, knowing who it was. I opened the door and was greeted by a pair of warm lips. I pulled away to stare at my boyfriend.

"So now your just going to kiss me randomly now?" I asked him.

"Yep!" he answered.

"What if my grandma had opened the door?" I asked.

He stood there. "I would've freaked out and ran away."

"Good because if you kissed my grandma, that would be freaky."

"No I'll only kiss you." He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes that's fine, you better only kiss me."

Realizing the sensitive topic we just reached, he dragged me outside and down the street to Sasori's house. There we spent the day, hanging out, and having fun. After we were effectively kicked out of his house we went over to Dediara's house. In his room were tons of little white clay birds.

"Woah. Did you make all of these?" I asked him.

"Yea I actually did. It's a ton of fun, I can teach you if you want."

"Really? That would be awesome."

"Ok fist lesson starts now." He said as he pulled out a big lump of clay.

"Now first you take a small amount of clay like this." He showed me the lump of boring clay.

"Next you fold it into the shape you want it to be in. for me a bird. Now you try." He handed me a piece of the lumpy material. I tried to make it into a little kitty, white with little molded stripes down its back. It came out looking like a toad with scars all along its body. When Deidara looked at it he started laughing. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked.

"Oh like I really need to tell you." I said.

"Yes you do now tell me." he demanded.

"No." I stated simply, being stubborn.

"Was this because I laughed at your art?"

I glared at him.

"Aww I'm sorry."

He inched over to where I was sitting and put his arms around me. "You know how much I love your frog."

I squished the molding clay over his head. "It's a cat." I stuck my tongue at him. He took the opportunity to nip at it.

"Hey-" I didn't get to finish before he fully pressed his lips against mine. We made out for what seemed like forever, and afterwards, we worked on getting the molding clay out of Deidara's hair. I laughed the entire time.

The next day was Sunday, and I stayed at Ino's house the entire day, being pried with questions about Deidara.

"Have you guys kissed?"

"Yes"

"Have you made out?"

"Yes"

"Has he tried to have sex with you?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"No comment."

"Oh so you do!"

"I just said I'm not telling you!"

The rest of the day went on like this, I realized just how annoying Ino really was.  
On Monday morning I met up with Deidara outside of my house. He was wearing the usual baggy pants and baggy shorts and again had the lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey Deidara, why do you always have a lollipop in your mouth?"  
"Because they taste good."

"Can I have a lick?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Its mine."

"Selfish."

He stuck his tongue out at me. It was stained red. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked coming up behind me and picking me up by the waist.  
I squealed. Kicking and thrashing, I tried to get free. But to no avail. Deidara had an iron grip. I wasn't trying to hurt him, just get away from this tickle fest. I got a good kick somewhere between the legs and he fell over, crumpled.

"Oh my gods! Did I kick your…?"

"No, but you were pretty darn close."

"Sorry!"

"Sorrys not going to cut it this time."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

We had just reached the school gates. And I was giggling histaricly, the entire time.

"What I mean is-"

"Sakura."

I've heard that silky voice before, once to many times, it was sooner, apparently, that I would have to face him, Itachi. I turned around to where the voice was coming from and he was standing right behind me. Staring at his face I said,

"What do you want?"

"Merely to ask forgiveness for my terrible deed." He stated. Bowing a little.

"I don't forgive you, I never will."

"Then maybe this will change your mind." He walked right up to me and placed his mouth on mine. I tried to pull away but his hand was placed firmly on the back of my head, not allowing any escape. I looked over to Deidara for help. He was furious. He marched right over with a furrow in his brow and took Itachi by the throat. Pinning him up against a wall he put his mouth next to Itachi's ear. He whispered something that I could barely make out.

"Don't you even think abut touching her again, or you will get much worse than what I'm about to do to you. I swear, you better think twice before you touch MY girl." Deidara said in a chilling voice. The stick of his lollipop was bouncing against Itachi's cheek, poking him profurioulsy. Deidara brought his knee up in an attempt to kick the family jewels, but was stopped by Itachi's hand.

"Don't you think about falling in love with her for real Deidara, you know what will happen." Deidara froze and Itachi pried his hand off from his neck.

"What I hope you don't do is fail your mission, you know the consequences for that." With that he walked off.

Deidara just stood there, eyes wide, scared.

"Dei. What's the matter?" I asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head in my direction and buried his face in my shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you, I really wish I could tell you." He said, voice shaking. I felt warm tears run down my shoulder. One line from Itachi, had this boy crying. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry, what ever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"No, no it wont be." He said.

"Yes it will."

"NO IT WON'T! You don't know what it is, and I can't tell you."

"Fine you believe what you want to, but don't yell at me when it works out and I scream I told you so."

"You can go ahead and do that. You go ahead and do that." His voice got lower and lower, until it was only a whisper. We decided to skip today and go hang out at Deidara's house. Once we got there we went into his room. I sat down on the bed, and Deidara sat next to me. He pushed me down onto the satin sheets and laid his head on my shoulder. He cried, such a terrible noise. Such a peppy teenager, worn weak but a single line from a terrible man. When I cried he was there, during a rough part of my life, he helped me out so greatly. It was only right to return the favor. The shaking sobs coming from him sounded like a small child who was lost. The noise was so ugly it made me start crying. When he felt my sobs, he looked up at me. Bringing a hand to my face he wiped away the small tears that were starting to fall.

"Don't cry, you're the only good thing in my life right now, and to see you in such a state I just can't bear."He sat up, tear streaks down his face. Not thinking, he pulled me up into the middle of the room and in the process of turning on the stereo. Classical music soon filled the room with the sweet sounds of soft string instruments. He picked me up, took one hand in his and put the other on my waist. Soon we were swaying with the music, we were dancing. We danced the entire song, and when the next one came on we danced some more. We danced through whatever he entire album was and we danced through it again. We swayed gently with the music. Moving closer and closer together until we were entangled with each other, no body could tear us apart. I rested my head on his shoulder, and smiled as he whispered my name in my ear. Even when the music  
stopped for good, we kept swaying, we didn't want to separate, to be apart, too leave each others life, or presence. We were together, in more ways than one, and I loved every minute of it. Eventually he pulled me over to the bed and laid down on it. We were still connected, arms and all. As we lay there I saw more tears fall from Deidara's face as he took his mouth by my ear and whispered,

"I love you."

I didn't know how to answer to such a serious statement, not even Itachi had said that to me. I just kissed him, full on the lips no questions asked. When I pulled away I said,

"I love you too."


	5. Akatsuki

His eyes lit up into a sparking sea of blue. It looked so beautiful, so loving, so amazed and so worried. I loved him, he loved me, what was there to be worried about? Ignoring the worried look he gave me I buried my face in his strong chest. I loved him so much, it was so perfect, he was so perfect, everything then and there was perfect. He placed his chin on the top of my head and sighed. We stayed like that for hours, during which I noticed a little piece of clay, that looked like a deformed frog on one of his shelves, perched right next to the little clay bird he had made that day. It was the sweetest thing. We laid there, inter twined for a long time, until it was time that I should be getting back home. I walked back to my house alone, thinking of the day.

I was staring out my window later that week and watched as Deidara walked towards the school grounds. His blonde hair gave him away too quickly for anyone's liking. It was three hours after school had ended and no one not even the teachers were still there. Although I could be an Akatsuki meeting. I wondered then what his parents must think of him being in the worst gang in the world. Then I remembered, his parents were killed. No murdered to be precise. I don't think that an explosion would be an accident. I assumed though that if it was on purpose that they caught the perpetraiter. I shrugged it off as I wondered what exactly the Akatsuki was talking about. Knowing that I as accepted a little from being with Itachi I walked outside and followed behind Deidara, although he never knew of my presence behind him. I didn't want him to . When he made his way into the place where the meeting was held, I listened in, behind the door. I heard their Orange-haired leader speak first.

"Deidara, are you finished yet?" he asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes AND no?" the leader asked, sounding angry. "You know your mission, right? Do I have to repeat it? I think I will, since your so in capable of completing it. You're supposed to get Itachi's girlfriend to fall in love with you, then ask her to join Akatsuki, once she joins were forcing her to marry Itachi. Itachi would've completed it, but his intentions were elsewhere."

"I'm still working on it leader." Deidara said. I ran away, annoyed, sad and terrified. Force me? To MARRY? ITACHI?! Of all the people, I hate them all. I ran back crying, before the rest of the conversation continued into something I really didn't want to hear. Tears streaming down my face, I couldn't believe it. It was all fake, Deidara just was using me to get into the Akatsuki, then to marry Itachi. What did marrying Itachi have anything to do with any of this? I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it, it was just too impossible. But it was true, I had been there to witness it, I heard them talking about it. I sat crying on my bed the rest of the afternoon. When Deidara came by to pick me up for a date I didn't answer the door.

'Let my grandma take care of him.' I thought, 'She'll chew him out.'

I heard the door open and a few seconds later I heard screaming and yelling. No doubt would I pay for this later but right now I didn't want anything to do with him. The door slammed and a loud "Ouch" came from someone outside. I smirked, he probably broke his nose, that door is really heavy. I heard leaves rustling and pretty son I saw a yellow mop of a head pop up through my window. He was all happy and questioning. He knocked on the window. I opened it.

"What?" I asked pissed.

"Did you forget we had a date?" he asked.

"No but we are through."

"Why?"

"Why your asking WHY? Don't think I don't know. I followed you to the Akatsuki meeting earlier today."

"Oh no." he said barely above a whisper.

"Oh yes. And you know what I heard? Something about your mission, oh yea that's right, YOUR FAKING!"

"No Sakura you have to understand-"

"Understand what? That all weve talked about over the past 5 months was all not real, fake? You don't care about me, you care more about the Akatsuki, to think I actually fell for it a SECOND time. You know you really had me fooled for a second, that you actually cared about me."

"Sakura, I really do care about you. Please believe me."

"No and you know what? I never want to see your lieing face ever again!" I shut the window win his face. Then closed the curtains over. I heard him get down off of his little perch. I started crying again, two guys in one year. It was terrible. I felt betrayed, lied to and it was all true. I felt weak, unable, and just dead. I felt worse about it than I should have, but it was tough. Betrayed by two guys, of the same gang. I went over to Ino's house to talk to her about it.

"Ino!" I collapsed into her arms as soon as I saw her. I was sobbing, it hurt.

"Shikamaru, I'll see you later ok?" she sent him off. "Now what happened."

I explained the story best I could while crying my eyes out. Several hours later several shots of sake, I fell asleep on Ino's floor. She let me spend the night and the next day I headed home.

Weeks passed after the last time I saw Deidara, I learned to forget about him, even though he was always there, in the back of my mind. I laughed and joked with my friends, had fun and enjoyed life. By the time it had been 2 months without seeing him, not even in first period, I went and talked to Sasori, Deidara's best friend and a brother to me.


	6. Almost Death

"Have you seen Deidara lately?"

"Why do you want to know? Last I heard you told him you never wanted to see him again."

"Well um…"

"He really loved you, you know."

"What?"

"When you guys were going out, and even before, all he ever talked about with me was you. It got kind of annoying. He talked about you your hair and your beautiful eyes. He said he's didn't know what he'd do without them."

"I was just wondering, and I don't believe you, I know he was faking, and you probably are to."

"Why would I lie about my best friend?"

"Because you were told to, paid to maybe."

"You really expect me to accept money from a guy who I don't like?"

"He's your leader, how could you not like him?"

"That's why, hes our LEADER."

"You don't like being lead?"

"No but were going off the subject, Sakura he seriously cared about you, he almost punched leader in the face when he heard his plans with him. Here you know what come with me."

Sasori grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room, where he took out his backpack. Opening one of the pockets he pulled out a very small plastic beg. Handing it to me he said,

"Open it."

Opening the small bag I pulled out a gold chain, with it a pendant. Studying it more closely I saw that it was a tiny gold bird, the ones that Deidara crafted. On the back it had engraved, 'I love you'. I brought my hand to my mouth as it gaped wide.

"He was planning to give it to you the day you broke up with him, I mean like when you practically threw him off the window."

"Oh my gosh I made a huge mistake. When was the last you saw him?"

"About an hour ago, he was going to talk to the Leader about his 'mission'."

"Oh my gosh, he could be dead. Your coming with me!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door. We ran all the way to the meeting place, Sasori led the way. When we got there they found him in an alley not to far away, broken beaten and bruised.

"Deidara!" I screamed as I ran over to him.

He had a black eye and what looked like a broken jaw, I felt the tears coming to my eyes. He was awake and barely breathing.

"I…was ki-ahh…cked out…" Deidara moaned.

"Shut up your hurt."

He snorted. "Were taking you to the hospital."

"No….your..not…"

"Didn't I just say to shut up?"

Before he could answer I kissed him on the lips, he tasted like blood.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you in the first place. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Just don't let your grandma open the door again." He chuckled before he coughed out blood.

"Shut up I've told you already be quiet." Sasori lifted him up onto his back, all Deidara could manage to do was wrap his arms loosely around Sasori's shoulders so he wouldn't fall off. We walked as fast as we could to the hospital, none of us had our driver's license since none of us were old enough. It was only 2 miles but it felt like ten. And every step it seemed like Deidara was getting weaker. When we finally got there, the woman looked at me then Sasori and finally Deidara, then announced on her walkie-talkie that there was an emergency. The stretcher came and Sasori laid Deidara gently onto it. Then they whisked hi, away and all there was to do was wait. A few hours later a doctor came out and told us the news.

Deidara was going to be ok.

I hugged Sasori in relief. They asked what had happened, and I told them that he was beaten up buy the leader in their gang. I gave them all his information that I knew of and Sasori gave the rest. After all he knew the Leader better than me. I learned his name in all this. Pein. The name goes well with what he had done to Deidara. Painful encounter. When he came out covered in bandages and limping a bit I ran over and hugged him. A squeal of pain came from him and I whispered sorry in his ear. He hugged me back as best he could. I helped him limp out of the hospital and Sasori's parents were waiting for us. Apparently he had called them to come pick him up I helped Deidara in and followed, Sasori filed in behind us. The ride back home was boring and quick, but I held Deidaras hand through it all so it was fine. When he got better, and all the bandages came off, he cut off the to tight bracelet that had bound him to the worst gang in the world. It was the most amazing sight ever. About a month later it was my 18th birthday and as a celebration Deidara took my out to dinner. After wards I came home, took him in and packed up all my stuff. I signed all the legal documents to take my little sister and moved in with Deidara. He treated her like a daughter. They always spent a lot of time together. It was the most amazing thing ever. One day Sasori and Ino came over screaming. They had found Pein and he was sent to jail. The next few months the entire Akatsuki went their separate ways, some moving and others grouping off. No more plans and no more danger. The only one who objected was Peins partner Konan I heard that she eventually commited suicide because her 'true love' was in jail. He hated her anyway.

When I turned 20 I was taken out to dinner by Deidara. He had stayed by my side for all these years and I loved him more than ever, he brought a rose, just like our first date and took me out to a simple Sushi bar. The same one we had been at for the first date. I took a bite of the firt sushi and bit into something hard. I took it out and it was a three carot diamond ring. I looked over at Deidara and he was kneeling on the ground.

"Marry me?" he asked.

"Yes."

The entire bar cheered. I now recognized them as all my friends from school. It was so amazing.

I loved him, he loved me, our lives were perfect and now we had each other. I couldn't be happier.


End file.
